On Raven's Wings
by xShadowheartx
Summary: Ravenfrost's clan is falling apart, and Ratstar, the evil ruler of Rockclan, is threatening to take over.  The Medicine Cat in Ravenfrost's clan has assured her it will end in war.  Meanwhile, Ravenfrost comes to terms with a fellow clanmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Frostclan**

**Leader: ****Pinestar-** large dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy: ****Ratclaw- **skinny gray tom with brown eyes, **Apprentice- **Batpaw

**Medicine Cat:**** Mintberry**- light gray she-cat

**Warriors:**** Blackwing-** jet black tom with green eyes

**Milkfur**- pure white she-cat

**Snakefang-** brown tabby tom, **Apprentice- **Honeypaw

**Eaglefrost-** brown tabby tom with white chest and underbelly

**Sparrowtail- **brown and white tabby tom

**Ravenfrost-** Black she-cat with white paws, **Apprentice- **Rainpaw

**Creamfeather-** cream colored she-cat

**Shrewclaw- **brown tom with long claws

**Darkrose- **dark cream colored she-cat

**Sharpfang-** black and white tom

**Apprentices**: **Rainpaw- **dark gray she-cat with lighter speckles

**Batpaw-** brown tom with a bad temper

**Honeypaw- **golden colored she-cat

**Queens:**** Iceflower- **light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kits- Cinderkit and Dovekit)

**Snowdapple- **light gray she-cat with even lighter dapples (expecting Ratclaw's kits)

**Elders**: **Brownstripe- **Brown tabby tom

**Snowclan **

**Leader:**** Thistlestar- **brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: ****Thrushtail- **light brown tom with white chest

**Medicine Cat: ****Roseleaf**- small reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes, **Apprentice-** Mudpaw

**Warriors:**** Brambleberry- **dark brown tabby tom, **Apprentice**- Leafpaw

**Flameheart-** ginger tom

**Falconwing-** light brown tabby tom, **Apprentice-** Adderpaw

**Olivespots-** light brown she-cat with darker speckles, **Apprentice- **Aspenpaw

**Scarletfur- **ginger she-cat, **Apprentice**- Stonepaw

**Beetlenose-** brown and cream colored tom

**Pineshadow- **black tom with bright green eyes

**Crowtail- **black tom

**Queens****: Dawnfire- **cream colored she-cat with a feisty attitude (kits- Flowerkit, Lilykit, and Oakkit)

**Apprentices:**** Leafpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Stonepaw-** dark gray tom

**Mudpaw**- dark brown tom

**Aspenpaw- **dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Adderpaw- **brown tom with green eyes

**Elders****: One-ear-** light brown tom with badly ripped ear

**Stormclan **

**Leader:**** Owlstar- **dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: ****Flamestripe- **ginger tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: ****Mosscloud- **light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: ****Thistlefur- **golden tabby tom

**Frostflight- **pure white she-cat, **Apprentice-** Wheatpaw

**Tawnyfrost- **golden brown she-cat with white paws, **Apprentice- **Creekpaw

**Cedarstripe-** dark brown tabby tom

**Willowclaw-** light brown tom, **Apprentice-** Reedpaw

**Ashwing**- light gray she-cat

**Shorttail- **black tom with a short tail

**Darkfur**- dark gray tom, **Apprentice-** Sunpaw

**Apprentices- ****Reedpaw- **light brown tom

**Sunpaw- **golden tabby she-cat

**Creekpaw**- blue-gray she-cat

**Wheatpaw-** light brown tom

**Queens:**** Cindercloud- **fluffy gray she-cat (kits- Sootkit)

**Mousetail-** small brown she-cat (kits- Berrykit and Acornkit)

**Elders: ****Brownbelly- **brown tom with dark brown underbelly

**Stoneclaw- **large gray tom

Dawn brought with it a red sky, a bad omen for the cats that lived in the icy lands of the north. One cat in particular was scared more than the others by the pink hue that was splashed across the sky. Her black pelt stuck out drastically against the white snow. She wandered through the forest with her ears laid back and her pelt bristling. Something was going to happen today.

A shriek sounded throughout the forest. The black she-cat whirled around at the sound. The sound stopped as quickly as it started. She turned back around and picked up her pace as she made her way back to her clan camp. The bushes next to her rustled and she froze. Something hurtled out from the bushes and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. She tried to fight back but the other cat had pinned her.

She looked up and came face to face with her worse nightmare. The worse nightmare was also her best friend.

"Creamfeather get off of me! You scared me half to death," She hissed as she glared at her friend.

"Sorry Ravenfrost. I didn't realize you were so jumpy," the cream colored she-cat replied.

"Well you didn't help," Ravenfrost accused. "What was that shriek that you could probably hear even in Stormclan?"

"Oh that?" Creamfeather asked sitting down. "I caught a bird and it made a lot of noise, that's all. What did you think it was, a cat dying?" she meowed, her eyes twinkling.

Ravenfrost laid back her ears. That was exactly what she had been expecting. "Of course not," she lied. "It just startled me, that's all. Have you even looked at the sky, Creamfeather?"

Creamfeather tilted back her head and looked at the sky. "It's pretty," she said.

"It's pretty!" Ravenfrost exclaimed. "Red skies always mean something bad is going to happen."

"You used to fun to talk to. Now you're always worried about something," Creamfeather accused, ignoring Ravenfrost's comment.

Ravenfrost felt guilt claw at her stomach. "I am not. I just have a lot on my mind," she snapped. She felt even worse as she saw her friend's tail droop.

"Sorry," Creamfeather mumbled. But Creamfeather quickly brightened at a thought. "I heard Shrewclaw talking about me. I think he likes me," Creamfeather said.

Ravenfrost couldn't help but purr. Creamfeather had had a crush on Shrewclaw ever since they had been apprentices. "It's about time. I was wondering how he couldn't notice you following him everywhere he went."

"I don't do that," Creamfeather complained. "Ok, maybe I do a little, but not that much."

"Whatever," Ravenfrost purred. "Come on lets head back to camp.

The two friends headed towards Frostclan's camp, stopping along the way to pick up the bird Creamfeather had caught. As they neared the camp Ravenfrost heard raised voices. Her unease returned in a flash, and she walked faster to see what was going on.

As she and Creamfeather entered the camp she saw Pinestar, the leader of Frostclan, and Ratclaw, the deputy of Frostclan, arguing about something. Ratclaw hissed something at Pinestar who arched his back.

Ravenfrost and Creamfeather looked at each other with wide eyes. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ravenfrost stared in shock as she watched her leader and deputy hissed at each other.

"I will never step down to you," Pinestar hissed.

"Then I'll take Frostclan by force," Ratclaw replied.

"Ratclaw, from this day on you are banished from Frostclan. Now leave my clan!" Pinestar yowled.

Ratclaw narrowed his eyes. "Who will come with me?" he asked, looking around at the cats that were gathered in a ragged circle around their leader and deputy. "We will have the territory from the Rock Forest to the Place of Many Rocks. Who will come with me?" he asked again.

Blackwing, a black tom, stepped forward. "Pinestar let us be rid of this traitor before he steals Frostclan's cats."

"No, Blackwing. I would rather have them go with him if they want then have more traitors in my clan."

Blackwing nodded and stepped back.

"I will come with you." Everyone turned to look at where the voice had come from. A young brown tom stepped forward. It was Batpaw, Ratclaw's apprentice.

"Ah, Batpaw, such a loyal apprentice," Ratclaw meowed smugly.

"We will," a brown tabby said. He walked forward, followed by a black and white tom.

"Snakefang, Sharpfang, my loyal followers. We're missing one," Ratscar said looking around at the crowd of cats. "Ah yes. Shrewclaw, aren't you coming?"

Ravenfrost felt Creamfeather tense beside her. Creamfeather would be devastated if Shrewclaw went with Ratscar.

Shrewclaw stepped forward. "Ratscar, I have always looked up to you. You are one of the most powerful cats I know," he said. Ratscar fluffed out his chest with pride. "But," Shrewclaw continued, "I would never leave my clan. This is my home, and I will protect my clan from enemies. And you are now my enemy," he finished narrowing his eyes at Ratscar. "Now get out."

Ratscar watched in fury as Shrewclaw, to the delight of Ravenfrost's friend, walked of and sat down next to Creamfeather. "Don't think this is the end of me, Pinestar. I'll be back."

Pinestar flicked his tail and his warriors ran at Ratscar and his group. The four cats fled out of the camp. Pinestar jumped up onto High Ledge, the place where he always gave announcements. "I must appoint a new deputy. I say this before Starclan, Blackwing will be the new deputy." Blackwing looked up in shock.

_That's a good sign. _Ravenfrost thought. He would make a good deputy.

"We have another matter to cover today. Honeypaw," a golden she-cat stepped forward. "Since Snakefang was your mentor you need a new one. Shrewclaw, you will mentor Honeypaw. Teach her well."

Shrewclaw touched noses with his new apprentice. Pinestar jumped down from High Ledge and walked into his den, followed by Blackwing.

Ravenfrost watched as Creamfeather trotted over to Shrewclaw to congratulate him on getting Honeypaw as an apprentice. Ravenfrost's gaze softened as she saw her friend twine her tail with the young tom.

_I wonder how long it will be before those to have kits. _She mused to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Blackwing coming out of Pinestar's den.

"Ravenfrost," he called. "Take Rainpaw, Darkrose, and Sparrowtail on a patrol."

Ravenfrost nodded went to find Rainpaw, her apprentice. She found Rainpaw sitting with Honeypaw. Ravenfrost once again wondered how long it would take Rainpaw to find a mate, with her beautiful dappled gray pelt and blue eyes. "Come on Rainpaw, we're going on a patrol."

Rainpaw jumped up and trotted over to Ravenfrost. "Ok. Hey Ravenfrost, can I talk to you later today?"

"Of course," Ravenfrost replied, "You know you can always talk to me." Ravenfrost and Rainpaw were very close, closer than most mentors and apprentices. But Ravenfrost knew why. Rainpaw's mother had died when Rainpaw was still a kit, and Rainpaw's father Pineshadow, a tom from Snowclan. Ravenfrost had been like a mother to Rainpaw.

"Thanks, Ravenfrost," Rainpaw meowed quietly.

Ravenfrost beckoned to Sparrowtail, a brown and white tabby tom, and Darkrose, a dark cream colored she-cat. Ravenfrost's eyes followed Sparrowtail as he trotted up to her. Rainpaw noticed her mentor watching the young tom and nudged Ravenfrost in the ribs. Ravenfrost quickly looked down and pretended to look at her paws.

"Are you ready to go," Sparrowtail asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Ravenfrost said leading her patrol out into the forest. It had started snowing again, and the snow was getting deep. Rainpaw was struggling to walk through the snow that was up to her stomach. "These conditions are horrible. Should we turn around," she yowled over the wind, which was picking up speed. It whipped up the snow, making it hard to see.

Sparrowtail trudged over to her. "Stay close together, we don't want anyone getting lost," he said. Ravenfrost pressed against him, wishing she had a longer coat of fur like Creamfeather. Ravenfrost drew Rainpaw close to her with her tail. Darkrose pressed against Sparrowtail on the other side.

"Come on, I think I can find the way back," Sparrowtail shouted.

The four cats slowly made their way through the snow. Ravenfrost could have collapsed with relief when she saw the camp entrance. They were surrounded by cats the minute they came in. Creamfeather was at Ravenfrost's side instantly.

"We were so worried about you! We'd thought you'd gotten lost," Creamfeather said licking her friend's ears.

"Creamfeather I'm not a kit anymore," she purred as her friend continued to cover her ears in licks.

"Well she's certainly been worrying about you like you were one," Shrewclaw said coming up beside Creamfeather. "I told her you could take care of yourself, but she was still fretting like an old nursery queen," he said glancing lovingly at Creamfeather.

"We need to get Rainpaw to Mintberry right away. She's freezing," Sparrowtail said leading the young apprentice over. Mintberry was the medicine cat of Frostclan. Rainpaw was shivering violently.

Ravenfrost started licking Rainpaw's fur in the opposite direction trying to warm her up. "Let's get her into the medicine cat den," she said leading her apprentice towards Mintberry's den. Rainpaw curled up in a nest and instantly closed her eyes.

Mintberry, a light gray she-cat, came up beside Ravenfrost. "She's very cold. She'll get warmer if you lay next to her," the medicine cat said. "There's not much we can do other than keeping her warm."

Ravenfrost curled up around Rainpaw and started licking her again.

_You'll be ok Rainpaw, I'll keep you safe. _ Ravenfrost though as she drifted to sleep, still curled around Rainpaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ravenfrost woke to the sound of raised voices. _What now?_ She thought to herself. Ravenfrost stood up being careful not to disturb Rainpaw, who was sound asleep. Ravenfrost peeked outside the den.

"They just got here," a voice whispered.

Ravenfrost jumped as the other cat came up beside her. "Mintberry, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen to what's going on," the older she-cat said as she sat down.

Ravenfrost laid back her ears but said nothing. She turned her attention back to what was going on outside. There was a patrol of Snowclan cats gathered in the camp clearing, and they did not look happy. Ravenfrost recognized Thrushtail, the deputy of Snowclan, and Flameheart, a ginger warrior, but she didn't recognize the brown tabby tom or the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"Pinestar, why did you send your deputy to steal our warriors," Thrushtail hissed.

"I didn't," Pinestar insisted. "He is no longer part of my clan. He was banished yesterday."

Thrushtail snorted. "Yeah, right. And mice fly. Where are my warriors, Pinestar?"

Pinestar glared at the Snowclan deputy. "I would try the Stone Forest, that's where he said he would be. How many did you lose?"

"Scarletfur, Crowtail, Stonepaw, and Mudpaw," Thrushtail said glaring at Pinestar.

"You lost your medicine cat apprentice," Eaglefrost, a large tabby with a white chest, said with surprise.

"Shush, Eaglefrost," Pinestar said looking at his warrior.

"I promise you I did not steal any of your warriors, Thrushtail. But this new is troubling. Ratclaw is building his own clan, and you can be sure he'll attack us if he gets strong enough. Thrushtail, go home. I'm sure we'll hear more about what's going on with Ratclaw at the next Gathering," Pinestar said.

Thrushtail turned around and beckoned for his patrol to follow him. He left Frostclan, only glancing back once.

"Well that was uninteresting," Mintberry said.

"Well what were you expecting, a fight." Ravenfrost asked turning to the medicine cat.

"With Thrushtail leading the patrol, yes," replied Mintberry.

"Don't worry… I'm sure there will be fighting with Ratscar leading his own clan," Ravenfrost muttered.

"W-what's going on," a small voice asked.

Ravenfrost turned around and purred when she saw Rainpaw looking at her. "It's about Ratscar," she said and explained what had happened.

"Do you think Rockclan will be at the Gathering," Rainpaw asked struggling to stand.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be…," Ravenfrost said walking over and letting Rainpaw lean on her.

A yowl from Blackwing interrupted their conversation and they walked outside.

"Eaglefrost take Milkfur, Shrewclaw, and Honeypaw on a border patrol. Sparrowtail, go hunting with Ravenfrost, Creamfeather, and Rainpaw. And, uh, I'll go hunting with Darkrose," Blackwing said laying his ears back in embarrassment.

Ravenfrost snorted. Everyone knew that Blackwing liked Darkrose as more than just a friend.

Sparrowtail walked up to Ravenfrost and Rainpaw. "You two ready to try leaving the camp without getting caught in a snowstorm," he asked jokingly.

Rainpaw shivered. "Do I have to go, Ravenfrost," she asked. "I don't think I'm ready to go back out."

Ravenfrost glared at Sparrowtail. "Of course you can," she said, and watched as her apprentice made her way to the apprentices' den.

"Well… we should probably get going," Sparrowtail said awkwardly.

"Way to go, Sparrowtail. You've just scared Rainpaw of ever leaving the camp," Ravenfrost hissed.

Creamfeather padded up to them. "Hey guys, you ready to go," she asked brightly. She sat down, looking from one cat to the other. One guilty, the other enraged.

Ravenfrost cursed herself for letting herself lose control. She took a deep breath and straightened up. "Of course, let's go," she said, heading towards the camp entrance.

Creamfeather looked uneasily at Sparrowtail but he said nothing. She turned and followed her friend out of the camp.

Creamfeather hurried to catch up with Ravenfrost. "What happened with you and Sparrowtail," she asked.

"It's nothing. We just had a misunderstanding," Ravenfrost replied. She glanced behind her as Sparrowtail caught up. _I'm not hunting with him. What did I ever see in him? _She thought to herself.

Sparrowtail glanced her way. "Where do you think we should hunt?" he asked her.

Ravenfrost sped up, "Why don't we split up," she said. "We can meet back here."

Creamfeather, gazed after her friend for a moment, then turned to stare at Sparrowtail. "I don't know what you did to make her mad, but it must have been important. It takes a lot to get her mad like that."

"But I only said-" Sparrowtail started.

Creamfeather cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Talk to her, not me," and with that she left Sparrowtail.

Sparrowtail sat still for a moment and then went off to hunt, his mind whirling at what had just happened. What had he said?

Meanwhile Ravenfrost had drawn away from the group and was trying to hunt. Trying was the key word. In fact she was asking herself the same question that Sparrowtail was. What had he done that was making her so annoyed? She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

She stopped as she heard a small rustle. There, in front of her, was a mouse that was trying to find food. It was unusual to find mice out in the snow, especially in this deep of snow. She crouched down and inched forward, careful not to step on any twigs or leaves that would give away her position. She was only a foot away when she pounced and killed the mouse with a quick bite. She knew she was lucky to have caught anything in this weather.

She buried the mouse and kept walking, hoping to catch more prey.

On the other side of the forest a cat stopped and hissed in shock as the bushes in front of it burst into flames. A fiery cat walked out of the flames and spoke, "Hello, Mintberry, I have a message from Starclan for you." The cat's voice became hushed and Mintberry had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying. "A storm will come on raven's wings, and only the swift sparrow will be able to call it." The fiery cat went up in smoke and the vision ended.

Mintberry stood stunned for a moment. The last prophecy that Frostclan had ever heard of was when Mintberry's mentor's mentor had had a sign about the danger of their leader, Lionstar. No one had believed her about the prophecy though, and the clan had paid for it.

Mintberry wasn't nervous about the clan not believing her though. The only reason they hadn't believed the other medicine cat, Lilypelt, is because she had been shunned by her clan. She had been pregnant, pregnant with Ratclaw, if Mintberry wasn't mistaken. Of course they hadn't kicked a pregnant queen out of their clan; Lionstar had wanted all the warriors he could get. Lilypelt had hated her son from the moment he was born, blaming him for all of her problem. Maybe that was why he had turned out bad.

Mintberry raced home, repeating the prophecy over and over in her head. _A storm will come on raven's wings, and only the swift sparrow will be able to stop it._

Something was going to happen, and it would change the clans forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ravenfrost met back up with Creamfeather and Sparrowtail at sunset. She had only managed to catch two pieces of prey, the mouse she had caught earlier and a small squirrel. Ravenfrost nodded at the other two as they met.

"I see you had just as much luck as us," Creamfeather said and pointed to the pile of prey that she and Sparrowtail had caught. There was a skinny mouse, a blackbird, and vole.

"We did well enough for the winter," Ravenfrost replied. "We should be thankful for what we have. Starclan is watching over us."

Sparrowtail nodded and quickly agreed with her, "Yes, I agree Ravenfrost. We did well."

Ravenfrost gazed at him for a moment, then picked up her mouse and squirrel and headed back towards the camp.

Creamfeather cast Sparrowtail a glance that said, "You'll have to more than that to win her over," then followed Ravenfrost.

Sparrowtail sighed and followed the two she cats.

Ravenfrost got back to the camp and set her mouse and squirrel down on the fresh kill pile.

Mintberry raced over to her. "Come help me," she meowed quickly and headed towards the nursery.

Ravenfrost followed, wondering what was wrong. She slipped inside and let her eyes adjust the dimly lit den. She saw Snowdapple, a light gray she-cat with white dapples, curled around three kits. Snowdapple looked miserable for a cat that had just given birth.

"Is something wrong," Ravenfrost asked hesitantly.

Snowdapple whimpered.

"She doesn't want them," Mintberry whispered sadly.

"Why not," Ravenfrost meowed in shock.

Snowdapple looked up at her. "They're Ratclaw's," she whispered.

Ravenfrost sighed. "Snowdapple, forget who the father is. They're still your kits, and they need you. Don't blame them for something their father did. They have done nothing wrong," she said. She paused for a moment then added, "Have you named them yet?"

Snowdapple shook her head no.

"Well then why don't we name them right now," Ravenfrost said. "Come on, what do you think this one's name should be," she asked pointing with her tail at a white she-cat.

Snowdapple thought for a moment. "Cloudkit," she said. "And this one will be Ashkit," she said pointing to a light gray tom.

"And the last one," Ravenfrost asked looking at a dark gray tom.

"Stormkit," Snowdapple meowed.

"They're beautiful," Mintberry said. "Now, you should get your rest."

Snowdapple nodded and curled up tightly around her kits.

"I think she's going to be ok," Mintberry said gazing down at the mother and her kits.

"Yeah, I do to," Ravenfrost said. She suddenly thought of something. "Hey, did Eaglefrost's patrol ever come back?"

Mintberry thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. The vision lasted only a split second, but it was enough for her to know what was happening. "They're being attacked by Stormclan," she hissed in shock. She raced out of the nursery. "We need to tell Pinestar," she shouted.

Ravenfrost raced after Mintberry and caught up just in time to hear what she was saying to Pinestar.

"Eaglefrost's patrol is being attacked on the border with Stormclan, if we don't send enforcements they _will _die," she said breathlessly.

Pinestar jumped onto High Ledge and quickly called the clan together. He told them what was happening and shouted, "I will lead a patrol to help them. Blackwing, Ravenfrost, Creamfeather, and Rainpaw, come with me. That leaves Sparrowtail and Darkrose to guard the camp. But Iceflower and Snowdapple can fight if they must." With that he jumped down and let the four other cats out into the forest.

They ran as fast as they could, Mintberry's words echoing in their ears. _If we don't send help they _will _die. _The thought of any of their clan mates dying made urged them on.

Ravenfrost glanced at Rainpaw and wondered if her apprentice was ready for a fight, but she only had a few seconds to think about it before they hurtled into the clearing where the fighting was.

To Ravenfrost's left Creamfeather hurtled at dark brown tom that had Shrewclaw pinned down. Creamfeather fell on him with rage, and the Stormclan cat was soon limping away. Shrewclaw stood up and touched Creamfeather's ear before jumping on a cat that was fighting Honeypaw.

Blackwing was already fighting with Flamestripe, the deputy of Stormclan. Pinestar was fighting with a black tom, and Rainpaw was fighting with a Stormclan apprentice.

Ravenfrost looked around and saw light gray she-cat poised over Milkfur, her paw raised for the killing blow. Ravenfrost ran at the cat and pulled her off of Milkfur, who got up and cast Ravenfrost a thankful glance. Ravenfrost clawed at the light gray she-cat, who she now recognized as Ashwing. Ashwing hissed in Ravenfrost before running off into Stormclan territory.

Ravenfrost glanced around and saw that Frostclan was winning.

Pinestar yowled, and his warriors stopped fighting. He walked forward until he was face to face with Flamestripe. "What is the meaning of this," he asked.

Flamestripe glared at him. "Where are Thistlefur, Darkfur, and Sunpaw," he hissed.

Pinestar sighed. "So he went to Stormclan too, did he?"

Flamestripe looked uneasy. "What are you talking about?"

Pinestar sat down and told the Stormclan deputy what Ratclaw was doing.

Flamestripe sat in silence for awhile. "He was my best friend," he said quietly.

Pinestar tilted his head. "Who was?"

"Thistlefur," Flamestripe said his tail drooping. Ratclaw came and said he would lead his followers to greatness. "I think Thistlefur was just scared of what would happen if he didn't join."

Ravenfrost listened to Flamestripe in amazement. A cat rarely showed his emotions to a cat from a different clan like this, especially the leader of another clan.

Pinestar gazed at Flamestripe sadly. "Flamestripe," he said slowly. "I'm sorry," and with that Frostclan's leader did something unimaginable. Pinestar stood up and walked up to Flamestripe and touched the other cat's ear with his nose. He then drew back and looked into Flamestripe's eyes. "We'll defeat Ratclaw, together. Go back to Owlstar, tell him everything. Frostclan will join Stormclan, if they are willing, in this battle."

Flamestripe stared in amazement at Pinestar. "I-I'm sure Owlstar will accept your offer," he replied, his voice choked with emotion.

Pinestar nodded, then turned and walked back toward Frostclan camp. Ravenfrost looked at the cats around her, and saw that they all shared her disbelief. Had Pinestar really just shown that much compassion to a cat from a different clan?

Blackwing was the first to speak. "Come, Frostclan. We should go home too," he said leading the way home. The other cats slowly followed him until it was just Ravenfrost.

Ravenfrost watched as the Stormclan cats turned and vanished into their territory. She then turned and ran all the way back to camp.

Sparrowtail and Darkrose were sitting in the clearing listening to Eaglefrost tell them what had happened when Ravenfrost got back. From the look on their faces they were just as shocked by what Pinestar had done as the rest of the warriors.

Creamfeather walked up to Ravenfrost and sat down. "Can you believe what Pinestar said? He was being _nice_ to a cat from outside of the clans," said in disbelief.

Ravenfrost had to agree with her friend. "I've never seen him act like that before, have you?"

Creamfeather shook her head.

Pinestar jumped on top of High Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting," he yowled. He waited for the clan to assemble before speaking again. "The Gathering is tonight. Blackwing, Mintberry, Ravenfrost, Darkrose, Shrewclaw, Sparrowtail, Brownstripe, Rainpaw, and Honeypaw, you will come tonight."

Creamfeather sighed. She had wanted to go.

Ravenfrost nudged her friend. "Come on Creamfeather, someone has to guard the camp. It's not like you're the only one. Milkfur and Eaglefrost have to stay too."

"Yeah but I _really_ wanted to go," Creamfeather said pouting.

Ravenfrost purred. "And Milkfur and Eaglefrost didn't?"

"But this Gathering will probably be the most important one we've ever had. Rockclan will be there for Starclan's sake," she complained.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back," Ravenfrost promised. "I have to go; Pinestar looks like he's going to have us leave soon." Ravenfrost bounded over to where the other cats going to the Gathering had started to gather.

Pinestar walked over to them and gave them the signal to follow him.

The cats ran through the forest, heading toward Spirit Tree, a huge willow tree that the Clans used as a gathering point.

When they got to Spirit Tree Ravenfrost saw that Stormclan and Snowclan had already arrived.

_We're the last ones. _ Ravenfrost thought, then paused. No, they weren't. Not anymore. Rockclan still had to get there.

Pinestar gave the signal to continue, and the Frostclan cats gathered around Spirit Tree. There was no talking tonight.

Ravenfrost could feel the tension in the air. She sniffed the air and her fur stood on end when she caught scent of a group of cats that she had never smelt before; Rockclan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ravenfrost watched at Ratclaw, no, Ratstar, led his warriors into the clearing. Ravenfrost looked up and saw all of the leaders stiffening. They all had a reason to hate Ratstar. He had taken warriors and apprentices from every clan.

Ravenfrost looked closely at the cats that had come to represent Rockclan. She recognized Snakefang, Scarletfur, Darkfur, Sharpfang, Stonepaw, Sunpaw, Batpaw, and Mudpaw, who was now Rockclan's medicine cat.

Only Crowtail and Thistlefur had stayed behind to guard the camp. But then again, what was there to guard? They had no elders or queens.

Ratstar leaped on a branch of Spirit Tree and sat down. "Greetings," he said dipping his head.

Owlstar hissed at Ratstar and glared at him. "You have no right to be sitting up here."

"Oh but I do," Ratstar said smugly. "Starclan gave me my nine lives just last night," he said look down at the cats gathered beneath him. "Starclan approves," he said looking back at Owlstar.

The cats sat in shocked silence for a moment before Thistlestar broke the silence. "If Starclan approves than I will accept you as a fellow leader," he said. "Welcome, Ratstar," Thistlestar said dipping his head at the other cat. Thistlestar ignored the angry yowls from his clan.

Ratstar looked pleased to have a leader on his side. "Thank you Thistlestar. I hope Rockclan will be accepted my all clans soon. Now, who would like to go first," he asked.

"I will," Owlstar said pushing standing up. "Stormclan has enough food, even with the snow. We are still strong, even after some of our warriors were… taken from us," he hissed angrily. Ratstar ignored him.

Pinestar stepped forward. "The snow has made it harder to hunt, but Frostclan is as healthy as ever." Ravenfrost noticed that he didn't say anything about Ratstar.

Thistlestar started to step forward but Ratstar pushed passed him, and he started to speak. "I know that some of you may not accept Rockclan yet," he started glancing at Owlstar, "But I'm sure over time it will be like there always have been four clans. Rockclan is doing quite well. And my new mate, Scarletfur, is pregnant with my kits. Sharpfang will take over Stonepaw's training for Scarletfur. That is all."

Ravenfrost was glad that Snowdapple was in camp. She didn't know how the she-cat would have reacted if she knew the father of her kits already had another mate. As Thistlestar stepped forward and started to make his announcement, Ravenfrost looked over at Scarletfur. She wondered if the pretty ginger she-cat knew how evil Ratstar really was.

Scarletfur turned her head and saw Ravenfrost staring at her. She laid her ears back and glared at Ravenfrost, as if she could read Ravenfrost's mind.

Ravenfrost looked away and realized the Gathering was over. She quickly stood up and followed Pinestar as he led the way back to the camp. She slowed her pace a little to let Shrewclaw catch up with her. She glanced sideways at the brown tom and watched him a few moments before speaking. "What do you think of Creamfeather?"

Shrewclaw glanced over at her in surprise and was quiet for a moment. "Well," he started slowly, "She seems like a really sweet cat."

Ravenfrost rolled her eyes. "Well you should talk to her more. I think you'd be surprised at how much you have in common."

Shrewclaw started to say something but Ravenfrost raced ahead and left him to think about what she had said.

Ravenfrost looked around as she entered the camp. She saw Creamfeather pacing the camp clearing, anxious to know the news form the Gathering. Ravenfrost ran across the clearing to her friend and started talking. "Well, Ratstar has his nine lives."

Creamfeather laid her ears back. "Starclan gave him his nine lives? Why," she hissed.

Ravenfrost sat down and sighed. "I have no idea. But I'm sure it was the more… vicious cats from Frostclan that gave them to him."

"But still…" Creamfeather said worriedly. "Wouldn't the other cats from Starclan not allow it?"

Ravenfrost thought for a moment. "Lionstar," she said.

Creamfeather looked at her in confusion.

""Lionstar," Ravenfrost began," was a leader of Frostclan. He had a way of persuading cats to do what he wanted. All he needed was eight other cats to help him. It was probably one of the easier things he's done."

Creamfeather looked at Ravenfrost nervously. "Ravenfrost, how much power does Starclan have?"

"No one knows. Starclan doesn't use all of their power."

"But they could stop Ratstar if they wanted to, couldn't they?" Creamfeather said.

Ravenfrost shook her head. "I don't know."

They were interrupted by Pinestar calling a meeting. "Everyone go to sleep. Rockclan doesn't have enough cats to be a threat to us yet. Life will go on as usual," Pinestar said calmly. When he had finished he leaped down from High Rock and went into his den. The rest of the cats slowly went into their dens until only Ravenfrost, Creamfeather, and Mintberry were left.

"What do you think?" Ravenfrost asked Mintberry.

Mintberry seemed to stare at Ravenfrost strangely. "Rockclan may become a threat. Pinestar shouldn't let his guard down."

Creamfeather nudged Ravenfrost. "I'm going to sleep," she said, and walked off to the warrior's den.

Ravenfrost turned to follow her, but Mintberry spoke again. "Ravenfrost. Something is going to happen that has not happened in many years. I fear the clans might go to war. Remember, Ravenfrost, before the rainbow comes out there is a storm. And the storm will come, you can be sure of that."

Ravenfrost stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What else do you know?"

A dark look entered Mintberry's eyes. "Come here, brave warrior."

Ravenfrost padded slowly forward until she stood in front of Mintberry.

"Cats are going to die Ravenfrost. But you must fight until the end no matter what. So tell me, how much would you give to protect your clan?" Mintberry asked looking into Ravenfrost's eyes.

Ravenfrost gazed back into Mintberry's blue eyes. Cats were going to die. Creamfeather? Rainpaw? Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of the cats closest to her dying. How much would she give? Her emotions raged within her, but when she answered her voice was strong. "Anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ravenfrost stumbled out of the warriors' den try to blink the sleep from her eyes.

Blackwing was organizing the patrols. "Milkfur, take Eaglefrost and Creamfeather and go hunting. Darkrose, take Shrewclaw and Honeypaw on a second hunting patrol. I'll take Ravenfrost, Rainpaw, and Sparrowtail on a border patrol. We'll make sure Rockclan is keeping to their territory."

Ravenfrost sighed at the thought of going on a patrol with Sparrowtail. She padded over to Blackwing and spoke. "Do you think we'll have any problems with Rockclan?"

Blackwing shook his head. "Not yet. I think Ratstar will wait a few moons before he tries anything."

"Then shouldn't we be training for when he does try something?"

"That's up for Pinestar to decide," Blackwing answered calmly.

"Yes, but you could talk to him about it. You're deputy for a reason," Ravenfrost replied, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sure Pinestar knows what's best for the clan," Blackwing said staring back at Ravenfrost. "Come," he said quickly. "Sparrowtail and Rainpaw are over there waiting for us," he said pointing towards the entrance of the camp."

Ravenfrost followed Blackwing as he walked over to the other two cats. The crisp air made her fur stand on end and she shivered.

Ravenfrost nodded at her Rainpaw and followed Blackwing out into the forest. The air was still, and when Ravenfrost drew in a deep breath she couldn't smell any prey.

"I wonder if the hunting patrols will be able to bring much back," Rainpaw asked quietly.

"If you see any prey catch it," Blackwing answered her from up ahead, where he was walking beside Sparrowtail.

Blackwing picked up the pace until they were running through the forest. Suddenly the tall pine trees disappeared and gave way to open land. Rocks were scattered everywhere, and way off in the distance Ravenfrost could make out the huge rocks that made up the Rock Forest. Only a few trees were scattered here and there.

"I wonder how they hunt," Sparrowtail meowed, referring to Rockclan.

Blackwing shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me as long as they stay in their territory, which so far it seems they have been. But it's hard to tell where there territory starts."

The three original clans had been separated by a river. To the east of the Cave of Stars, the place where the medicine cats and leaders went to talk to Starclan, was a river. It forked in two a little before Spirit Tree. It then made a sort of upside down 'v' shape. To the northeast of the river, in the Shadow Forest, was Stormclan. The other side of the 'v' went through the middle of the Snow Forest, marking border between Snowclan, on the west side of the river, and Frostclan on the east. Frostclan's territory was in between the 'v'. But now Rockclan had come. Rockclan's territory was to the east of Frostclan's. All they had in their territory was the Rock Forest and the Place of Many Rocks.

"I guess we'll just have to mark it ourselves," said Sparrowtail.

"I suppose. Sparrowtail, you and I will mark the border line, Ravenfrost, take Rainpaw and see if you can catch any prey," Blackwing ordered.

Ravenfrost nodded and led Rainpaw back into the forest. "Ok, it's going to be really hard to find anything in this weather, so just do your best."

"Ok," Rainpaw said and sniffed the air. Ravenfrost trailed behind her apprentice and watched as Rainpaw followed the scent of something. Rainpaw suddenly crouched down and started creeping forward. Ravenfrost saw a blackbird on the ground up ahead.

Rainpaw slowed down as she got closer to the bird. The bird looked up and saw her. It opened its wings and took off. Rainpaw surged forward and leaped off the ground. She hooked the bird's wing with her claw and brought it back down to the ground. She quickly bit its neck and killed it.

"That was amazing!" Ravenfrost exclaimed.

Rainpaw looked embarrassed and shrugged her shoulders. "It was nothing, really."

Ravenfrost beamed at her apprentice. "That was amazing and you know it. I don't even know if I could have made that catch."

Rainpaw looked at her mentor in surprise and her eyes shined.

The two cats didn't have any more luck hunting after that and decided to meet back up with Sparrowtail and Blackwing. Ravenfrost was thankful that Sparrowtail hadn't tried to talk on their patrol. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

Ravenfrost and Rainpaw saw Blackwing and Sparrowtail a little ways away. Blackwing nodded at them as they walked up.

"Only a blackbird?" he asked looking at the bird in Rainpaw's mouth.

"You try hunting in the middle of winter," Ravenfrost hissed.

"Blackwing, I'm sure they tried their hardest," Sparrowtail said.

Ravenfrost rolled her eyes. Did Sparrowtail really think he could win her over just by defending her?

"I'll go out on a hunting patrol this afternoon," she said. Blackwing nodded in acknowledgement.

Sparrowtail started to argue but Ravenfrost glared at him.

"Let's go head back to the camp," Blackwing said looking back and forth between Ravenfrost and Sparrowtail. He took the lead as they walked towards the camp.

"Ravenfrost," Sparrowtail said after a minute.

Ravenfrost turned around and saw Sparrowtail standing behind her. "What," she said quietly.

"May I ask what I've done to deserve such hatred from you?" Sparrowtail asked.

Ravenfrost stared at Sparrowtail and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I… I don't know," she said. "I just need some space." She turned and started to walk away.

"Ravenfrost," Sparrowtail started but Ravenfrost rounded on him.

"Leave me alone, Sparrowtail," Ravenfrost hissed. She ran through the forest until she caught up with Blackwing and Rainpaw. She walked quietly beside Rainpaw and ignored her apprentice's worried glance.

Sparrowtail trailed behind the group.

Suddenly a shriek rang through the forest. It came from the Snowclan border.

Ravenfrost's head whipped up and her eyes opened in fear. "That was Creamfeather," she cried.

"Hurry," Blackwing shouted and took off.

Ravenfrost ran as fast as she could through the forest. She growled in frustration. They had to cross all of Frostclan's territory to get to Snowclan.

Ravenfrost pushed herself to the limit until she was a streak of fur shooting through the forest. Blackwing, Rainpaw, and Sparrowtail were right behind her. The sound of a fight was growing louder and louder when suddenly Ravenfrost burst through some trees and landed in a clearing.

Creamfeather, Milkfur, and Eaglefrost were fighting against a fox. The fox took one look at the four new cats and ran off into the woods.

"Thanks," Creamfeather meowed breathlessly. Her fur was ruffled, but other than that she was unharmed.

Eaglefrost suddenly groaned and dropped onto his side. Ravenfrost dashed to his side and saw a long cut on his stomach, blood dripping from it. "We have to get him back to the camp _now_," she said urgently.

Blackwing hurried over and nudged Eaglefrost's front end onto is back. "Sparrowtail, come here," he panted.

Sparrowtail nodded and quickly walked over and put the rest of Eaglefrost's body on his back. Blackwing and Sparrowtail walked slowly back towards the camp.

Creamfeather walked next to Eaglefrost's head, and Ravenfrost dropped back to walk next to Milkfur. The white she-cat hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

"Hey," Ravenfrost started slowly. She didn't talk to Milkfur very much. "Are you ok," Ravenfrost asked her.

Milkfur nodded silently. She looked upset to Ravenfrost.

"You know, I know we don't talk very much, but if something's bothering you, you can tell me," Ravenfrost said glancing sideways and Milkfur.

Milkfur was quiet for a little longer before responding. "I'm just worried about Eaglefrost, that's all."

"Ok…," Ravenfrost said.

They walked on in silence for awhile. Ravenfrost looked ahead of her at Eaglefrost. He had stopped talking now and his breathing was shallow. Ravenfrost was relieved when she saw the bushes that hid the entrance to the camp.

"I'll go tell Mintberry," Milkfur said and ran on ahead.

Ravenfrost followed the others as they entered the camp. Mintberry was coming out of her den with a wad of cobwebs. Blackwing and Sparrowtail gently laid down Eaglefrost and Blackwing raced off to tell Pinestar what had happened.

Mintberry crouched down next to Eaglefrost and pressed the cobwebs onto the wound. The bleeding slowed down, and Mintberry pressed marigold onto the wound. She then gave Eaglefrost a poppy seed.

"Sparrowtail, help me move him to my den," Mintberry said.

Sparrowtail nodded, and together they half dragged, half carried Eaglefrost into the medicine cat den.

Ravenfrost sighed and sat down. She hoped Eaglefrost would be ok. She saw Milkfur walk towards the warrior's den and ran over to her.

"Hey, Milkfur," she panted. "Creamfeather and I were going to go hunting tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Milkfur looked surprised. "Sure, that'd be great," she said.

Ravenfrost nodded and walked over to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and sat down to eat it. As she chewed slowly on the mouse she thought about Rockclan, and wondered what was going on in their camp right now, and if Ratstar was planning anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been almost two moons since the last gathering. Leaf-bare was giving way to Newleaf, and tiny buds were beginning to grow on the trees. Prey started to slowly come out of their burrows, and the sun began to warm the earth. But the beauty of it all was lost on some cats.

In a stone cave one cat sat in silence, the only thing moving on him were his eyes, which followed the cats walking in the camp clearing.

The silence was suddenly broken by a yowl, quickly followed by a cat entering the cave.

"Ratstar, Scarletfur is giving birth to your kits," the cat said.

"Thank you, Snakefang. I'll be out shortly," Ratstar said quietly.

Snakefang nodded and backed out of the den.

Ratstar narrowed his eyes and watched his deputy walk away. He had to watch that one. He couldn't let his deputy get any ideas about power. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He should trust Snakefang; he had no reason not to.

He stood up and walked out of the den. He headed across the clearing towards the nursery. He was glad that Scarletfur was giving birth so soon; the clan needed more warriors, especially she-cats. He hoped his daughter, if he had a daughter, would fall in love with one of his warriors quickly.

Ratstar lashed his tail in frustration. They needed more cats in the clan. The only two she-cats were Sunpaw and Scarletfur. Sunpaw! He needed to make and the other apprentices warriors. And he might have a talk with Sunpaw about taking up a mate.

Ratstar glanced around the clearing. Snakefang was talking to Sharpfang and Darkfur, most likely talking to them about Stonepaw and Sunpaw's training. Crowtail and Thistlefur were sharing tongues next to the fresh kill pile. Batpaw, Stonepaw, and Sunpaw were wrestling next to the apprentice den.

Ratstar got to the nursery and squeezed inside. He could just make out Scarletfur's ginger pelt in the dim light, Mudpaw crouched by her side.

"How is she doing," he asked Mudpaw.

"The first one is about to come out," Mudpaw said. Scarletfur yowled in pain, and her side rippled with a contraction.

A small wet bundle slid onto the moss. It was a small ginger tom. Ratstar almost hissed in frustration. He had wanted it to be a she-cat.

Mudpaw glanced at him before turning back to Scarletfur. Another small kit fell into the moss. Its fur was patched ginger and gray.

"What gender is it," Ratstar hissed. He stared at the small kit.

Mudpaw examined the kit. "She-cat," he answered.

Ratstar relaxed in relief. He started to lick the small kit. Scarletfur licked the tom. "What should we name them," she asked her mate.

"This one should be Amberkit," he said tapping the kit he was licking.

"Amberkit… I like it," Scarletfur purred. "And this one should be Foxkit," she said looking at the tom.

"Well then, I'm going to go announce the birth of our kits," Ratstar said.

He walked out of the den and leaped up onto the rock that he made his announcements from. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather hear beneath High Rock." He watched as the cats gather beneath him. "My kits have been born! We welcome Amberkit and Foxkit into our clan."

The cats below him cheered. He waited for them to quiet down before he continued. "Now, it is time for three of our young cats to get their warrior names. Batpaw, Stonepaw, Sunpaw, step forward. Batpaw, you will be known as Batwing. Defend your clan with your strength and determination. Stonepaw, from this day on you will be known as Stonetooth. Sunpaw, you will be known as Sunpool."

"Batwing! Stonetooth! Sunpool!" the clan called.

"We have another order of business to take care of today," Ratstar continued. "Mudpaw, please step forward. Usually the medicine cat would do this, but you don't have a mentor Mudpaw, so I will do it. You have shown your value as medicine cat today by making sure Scarletfur and our kits came to no harm. From this moment on you shall be known as Mudfoot."

"Mudfoot! Mudfoot!" the clan called in unison.

Ratstar called down to Snakefang. "Take Batwing, Stonetooth, Darkfur, and Thistlefur on a border patrol. If you come across any prey, catch it. I'll go hunting with Sunpool and Sharpfang. Crowtail, guard the camp."

Snakefang nodded at headed out of the camp with the other cats. Sunpool and Sharpfang waited for Ratstar to jump down from High Rock.

"Are you two ready," Ratstar asked as he walked over to them.

"Yep," Sunpool replied.

"Then let's go," Ratstar said, and lead the way out of the camp. The tall grasses that made up Rockclan's territory waved in the wind, and the rocks that dotted the land created huge shadows. Ratstar opened his mouth and let the scents roll over his tongue. He could smell a few rabbits and birds, which made up the majority of the prey in Rockclan.

"Sharpfang, why don't you go on ahead," Ratstar said to the black and white tom.

Sharpfang looked confused for a minute but did as he was told.

Ratstar watched Sharpfang bound away before he turned to talk to Sunpool. He stared closely at the pretty golden tabby she-cat. "You're probably wondering why I want to talk to you," he started. Sunpool was silent. "Well, as you know, you are one of the only she-cats in this clan, and, well, I think now that you're a warrior you should start thinking about a mate."

Sunpool's eyes widened. "I will pick a mate when I fall in love, Ratstar," she meowed defiantly.

"No, I don't think you understand," Ratstar said, his voice turning hard. "I've already picked out a mate for you."

Sunpool stopped walking and stared at Ratstar. "Who," she whispered.

"After much thought I have decided that Batwing is the best mate for you. He is strong and-"

Sunpool cut him off. "Batwing! Why not Stonetooth? Or Crowtail, or Thistlefur? Anyone but Batwing," she pleaded.

"I've already made up my mind Sunpool, and I expect kits soon. It's for the best of the clan, Sunpool," Ratstar growled.

"Ratstar he's cruel," Sunpool cried. "I don't want him as a mate!"

Ratstar unsheathed his claw and smacked Sunpool across the face. Sunpool staggered and looked at Ratstar in shock. "Batwing was my apprentice, Sunpool. And I am your leader, and you will do as you're told. I'm done with this conversation. I'll tell Batwing."

Ratstar left Sunpool staring after him. _She would learn_, he thought. He trotted back to camp. When he walked back in he saw that the border patrol had just come back. He beckoned Batwing over.

"Yes, Ratstar," Batwing asked.

"Sunpool is now your mate. I expect kits in the near future," he said.

"Of course," Batwing purred. He had had his eye set on Sunpool for awhile.

The sun slowly began to set and Sharpfang and Sunpool returned. Sharpfang had a large rabbit in his jaws, and Sunpool had a blackbird and a mouse. They set their prey on top of the fresh kill pile, which had two mice and a thrush brought in from the border patrol.

Ratstar lie down outside his den and watch his clan.

Batwing walked over Sunpool and whispered something in her ear. She hissed and him, and he hissed something back. A look of fear entered her eyes and she walked away.

Suddenly a commotion made Ratstar jump up.

Batwing raced over to him. "Ratstar, there are three cats wanting to speak with you, and they aren't clan cats."

"Bring them in," Ratstar said.

Batwing raced away and was back shortly leading the three cats. One of them stepped forward. "I am Bristle," the brown tabby tom said. "This is Hail," he said pointing at a huge white tom, "And this is my mate, Ivy," he continued pointing at the gray tabby she-cat.

"What do you want," Ratstar asked suspiciously.

Ivy walked forward. "We wish to join your clan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a clan meeting."

Ravenfrost's eyes misted with pride as she watched Rainpaw join Honeypaw at the front of the clan. After what had seemed like a lifetime and only a day both at the same time, they were getting their warrior names. On Ravenfrost's right side, Shrewclaw sat beaming with pride too.

"They deserve it," Ravenfrost whispered to Shrewclaw. The tom nodded back at her.

"Be quiet," Creamfeather whispered at them. "Pinestar is starting.

"I, Pinestar, leader of Frostclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Pinestar said. He turned to Rainpaw. "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ravenfrost watched as Rainpaw tipped up her head with pride and meowed firmly, "I do." 

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rainflower. Starclan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Frostclan," Pinestar finished. He then turned to Honeypaw.

He repeated what he had said to Rainpaw and Honeypaw said, if not as boldly as Rainpaw had, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeycloud. Starclan honors your kindness and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Frostclan."

"Rainflower! Honeycloud! Rainflower! Honeycloud!" the clan called out.

"Rainflower and Honeycloud will keep vigil tonight," Pinestar concluded. "Blackwing," he called down. "Organize some patrols," he said, and jumped down from High Ledge.

Ravenfrost stood up and walked over to Rainflower. "I'm so proud of you," she purred, gently touching her nose to Rainflower's ear.

Rainflower dipped her head in embarrassment. "I owe it all to you," she meowed.

Ravenfrost rolled her eyes. "You're the one that had to put up with me."

Rainflower suddenly turned serious. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor."

Ravenfrost shook her head. "I could've been better," she said quietly. She straightened and purred at Rainflower, "But it's good to know I did a pretty good job."

"Hey you two," Blackwing called over to them. He was sitting by the camp entrance with the rest of the warriors gathered around him. "Come on over here," he beckoned.

Ravenfrost and Rainflower trotted over to the others. Ravenfrost glanced up at the sky and noticed a few dark clouds gathering together. She sighed. They did need the rain, it would help the Newleaf plants that were trying to grow, but it was never fun to hunt or patrol when it was raining.

"Ravenfrost!" Blackwing's annoyed mew broke into her thoughts.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Blackwing. "Sorry, I was just thinking about it raining, that's all."

"Well stop thinking about the rain and start thinking about hunting. I want you to lead a hunting patrol," Blackwing said quickly.

"Sure, of course. Who do you want me to take," Ravenfrost answered.

Blackwing thought for a moment. "Why don't you take Rainflower, Milkfur, Creamfeather, and Sparrowtail," he decided.

Ravenfrost laid her ears back. She hadn't talked to Sparrowtail since she had told him to leave her alone a few moons ago. In fact she had been avoiding him. She supposed they were bound to be put on the same patrol eventually though.

Blackwing was looking curiously at her. "Are those cats ok, Ravenfrost?"

_Might as well say yes. _ Ravenfrost thought. _After all, how bad can it be?_

"Sure," she responded.

"Good," Blackwing nodded. He continued on to organize a patrol. "I'll lead a patrol. Shrewclaw, Honeycloud, and Darkrose, you come with me." Blackwing started to walk off when Eaglefrost stalked over.

"What about me," the tabby hissed.

"Eaglefrost, Mintberry said that you were to stay in camp a little bit longer. I'm sorry, but you have to stay here."

Eaglefrost lashed his tail in frustration. "She can't keep me in this stupid camp forever," he growled.

Sympathy clouded Blackwing's eyes. "I know it's hard for you to stay here. But if you go out you risk opening up your injury, and then it would take even longer for you to start doing your duties," he explained. He laid his tail on Eaglefrost's shoulder for a second before turning away.

Eaglefrost grumbled to himself before walking over to the elders' den. Brownstripe often go lonely being the only elder, and he and Eaglefrost had gotten close over the last couple of moons.

Ravenfrost smiled as she saw the old brown tabby tom come out of the elders den to greet Eaglefrost. Bristlestripe would cheer up Eaglefrost.

She turned her attention back to the four cats gathered around her. She glanced at Sparrowtail, then ignored him and addressed the others. "Right, let's go," she meowed. "It looks like it's going to rain soon, so let's hunt quickly. I know its Newleaf, but we can still easily catch a cold if we stay out in the rain."

She turned and headed out into the forest. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She padded a few foxlengths into trees before halting. "We should split up," she started. "Rainflower you and Creamfeather can hunt together, Darkrose, you-"

"I'd like to hunt on my own," the cream she-cat said. She raced off into the forest.

"Right, well then Creamfeather-" Ravenfrost started before realizing that Creamfeather and Rainflower had disappeared. She slowly turned and saw Sparrowtail sitting behind her.

She bit back a hiss. "Right, well. I guess we can hunt together," she said, forcing the words to come out.

Sparrowtail nodded silently.

Ravenfrost turned back towards the forest and opened her mouth. She could smell Snowclan on the breeze, and the strong smell of pine needles, and- yes! There it was; the faint scent of mouse. She headed in the direction of the mouse. Sparrowtail trailed silently behind her.

Ravenfrost took a deep breath and vowed silently to herself that she would make it through the day without too much drama. _Just don't talk to him._ She thought. _You don't need to talk to him to hunt. Why can't he just hunt on his own? It's funny I haven't even noticed him that much recently. That's weird; I wonder why I haven't seen him around. I hope he's ok. What am I thinking, I don't care about him. I could care less if he jumped off a cliff. Yes I do, he's still my clanmate. It's for the good of the clan to care about him. Isn't it? Of course it is. It's only natural to care about a cat. No! I don't care about him. He means nothing to me. I only-_

"Ravenfrost, are you ok?" Sparrowtail's voice broke into her thoughts.

She realized she had stopped walking and was standing stalk still. She laid her ears back in embarrassment and started walking again. "Of course I am. I just thought I smelt something, that's all."

Sparrowtail stared at her for a minute, and Ravenfrost knew he wasn't convinced. "Well I smell squirrel that way," he started slowly and pointed to the left. "So maybe we should try that way."

"Yes of course," Ravenfrost said quickly. She raced off in that direction. She was scared of how her thoughts had made her feel. Her ground in front of her suddenly disappeared and she yowled as she tumbled forward. She shut her eyes and screeched, and at the last second felt sharp teeth sink into her scruff.

The cat hauled backwards and dragged Ravenfrost back onto ground. Ravenfrost toppled backwards and she and the other cat landed in a heap. Ravenfrost lay quivering against the other cat for a few moments before looking to see who it was. She stared into piercing yellow eyes with dark golden flecks in them. Only one cat had eyes like that. She glanced at the rest of the cat and her assumptions were confirmed. She closed her eyes and didn't move.

"Ravenfrost are you ok," Sparrowtail asked hesitantly.

Ravenfrost slowly opened her eyes again. She nodded.

"We should head back to camp. Come on, can you stand?" Sparrowtail asked.

Ravenfrost swallowed slowly and staggered to her feet. She stared at Sparrowtail. "Why'd you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I," Sparrowtail asked, averting his gaze.

"Well… thanks," Ravenfrost said quietly. She took a step forward and winced. Sparrowtail was at her side instantly. She pulled away from him.

"Don't be stupid, Ravenfrost," Sparrowtail hissed at her. "Lean against me or we'll never make it back to camp."

Ravenfrost glared at him, but did as she was told. Her front left paw hurt with every step. The journey back to the camp was agonizingly slow, but Ravenfrost couldn't walk any faster. Sparrowtail glanced down at her every so often, but other than that he said nothing. Ravenfrost was grateful for the silence; she didn't feel like talking much right now, most of all Sparrowtail.

When they finally made it back to the camp the sky had grown dark. Rainflower and Honeycloud were sitting down for their night vigil. Creamfeather raced across the clearing to Ravenfrost and Sparrowtail and gasped.

"What happened?" Creamfeather asked urgently.

"I fell," Ravenfrost said quietly. Creamfeather open her mouth to say more, but was pushed out of the way by Mintberry.

"It's defiantly sprained," the medicine cat said. "This is going to hurt." Mintberry pulled on the sprained paw and Ravenfrost yowled in pain.

"What was that for," Ravenfrost hissed through clenched teeth.

"I had to make sure it would heal correctly," Mintberry answered, rapping cobwebs around the paw. She then pushed a poppy seed towards Ravenfrost. "Eat this, it'll help the pain."

Ravenfrost felt the poppy seed start to take effect. Mintberry noticed her start to sway and turned to Sparrowtail.

"Take her to the warriors den. She needs a good night's rest," the gray she-cat said.

Sparrowtail nodded and nudged Ravenfrost in the direction of the warriors' den. Ravenfrost let out a half-hearted growl, but let Sparrowtail help her.

She crawled into her nest and curled up. She could sense Sparrowtail still standing over her, contemplating talking to her. Sparrowtail sighed and left the den.

Ravenfrost cracked her eyes open and watched him leave. She felt a strange sensation in her heart, but she pushed it away. She closed her eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

When Ravenfrost opened her eyes she was standing on a huge hill with a field of tall golden grass surrounding her. It swayed gently in the breeze, making it look almost like water. Above her was a perfectly clear blue sky, the sun blazing. At the foot of the hill was a small crystal clear pond. Ravenfrost walked slowly down the hill, and when she reached the pool of water she stopped about a foot away from it.

As she gazed into the water she saw only her reflection. Or what seemed to be her reflection. There was something wrong with her image. The cat looking back at her from the water had a slightly broader face, and there was scar across its eye that Ravenfrost didn't have. As Ravenfrost continued to stare she saw that the image in the water seemed to be moving. Mist rolled off of the pond, and suddenly the cat in the pond burst out of the water and seemed to stand on the water.

Ravenfrost could see the golden fields through the cat. The cat's ice blue eyes pierced Ravenfrost's soul, and she suddenly felt cold. "Who are," she whispered at the cat.

The black she-cat's mouth turned up in a sad smile. She was completely dry, and the breeze did not move her shiny black fur. "I am a cat of Starclan my dear, and you should know who I am."

Ravenfrost thought back through all of her memories and gasped. "Mother?" she asked hesitantly.

The black she-cat nodded.

"Why am I here?" Ravenfrost asked.

"I can change the scenery if you don't like it," her mother answered, and the sky began to darken.

"No," Ravenfrost said quickly and the sky brightened. "I mean, why are you talking to me? No offence, but I could have used your company a little sooner."

Ravenfrost's mother's eyes darkened. "I know, I left you too soon… a kit should never have to lose both of her parents… But that is a matter for another time. There are a few cats who don't like that I'm here talking with you, so I'll make it quick."

"Wait, so this is Starclan?" Ravenfrost asked looking around. Where were all the other cats then?

"Well," her mother explained, "Not exactly. This is a waiting place, a place between Earth and Starclan or the Dark Forest. It's called the Golden Haven. Cats come here for a short time before they go to Starclan. This is also where leaders come when they lose their lives, or cats that come very near to death." She continued, "This is where Starclan talks to cats in their dreams. Some cats think they are actually in Starclan when we talk to them, but they aren't. Only truly dead cats are in Starclan or the Dark Forest. The Golden Haven changes what it looks like to what the Starclan cat wants it to look like."

Ravenfrost looked past her mother and saw a shape in the distance. For the first time she noticed an archway made of golden brambles. Mist swirled around it. "What's that," she asked pointing at the arch.

Her mother's eyes darkened. "That is something to stay away from. It is the entrance to Starclan. If you venture too near it now you'll only wake up though. Not just anyone can pass through."

Ravenfrost tore her gaze away from it and turned back to her mother. "You had something to tell me?"

"Yes. I fear Ratstar is going to attempt something soon. I don't know what, but it's drawing nearer and nearer."

Ravenfrost glared at her mother. "Is that it? You don't think I already knew that?"

Ravenfrost's mother was suddenly only a mouselength away from her. Her eyes had turned red, and the sky above them was almost black. The golden grass around them wilted and was replaced by a dark swirling ocean. The land under Ravenfrost's paws had turned to stone, and the water lapped at her paws, threatening to pull her into the sea.

"Listen closely when I say this to you Ravenfrost, for I will say it only once," her mother hissed. "Cats _are _going to die, that much is clear. Cats from your clan, cats from every clan. A war is going to rage across this forest and not even the youngest kit and oldest elder will be safe from it. Keep your eyes open Ravenfrost, look over your shoulder with every step, and keep your claws unsheathed, or you won't last two seconds once this thing starts. Ratstar is more deadly than you can imagine, and Frostclan must be ready to face him."

Ravenfrost's eyes widened in terror as she watched her mother disappear. The wind around her shrieked and threatened to push her into the water. Over the wind she heard her mother's voice.

"Frostclan needs you Ravenfrost. Prepare them for what is to come."

Ravenfrost yowled in terror as a huge black wave of water rose up in front of her. The water crashed down on her and the world around her went black.

She woke with a start and choked back a yowl. Her heart was racing and she tried to calm her breathing. Eventually she closed her eyes, fearing the black waters of Golden Haven, but no more dreams came to her that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ravenfrost yawned as she walked out of the warriors' den. It had been a few days since her mother had visited her in Golden Haven, and she had tried to continue on with life as usual. But her mother's haunting words still echoed in her ears. She hadn't told anyone, not even Creamfeather. What was supposed to tell them, her somewhat crazed mother had basically told her a ton of cats were going to die? No, it was better to keep things to herself for now.

Leaf-bare seemed to have come back slightly; the morning air was colder than it had been a few days ago. Ravenfrost heard a cough sound from the nursery. She hoped Iceflower and Snowdapple weren't going to get sick. Their kits had been growing so much, and Cinderkit and Dovekit, Iceflower's kits, were almost ready to be made apprentices.

Mintberry hurried out of her den, a wad of tansy in her mouth.

Ravenfrost bounded across the clearing and walked next to Mintberry. "Are the queens and kits ok," she asked worriedly.

Mintberry sighed in frustration. "Snowdapple has been coughing all morning, and now Shrewclaw is too."

Ravenfrost heart started to beat faster. "Whitecough?" she asked quietly.

"Not right now. But it could quickly turn in to it. This is just what we need," Mintberry hissed to herself. "Like the threat of war hanging over our heads isn't enough without the whole clan getting sick."

Ravenfrost stopped in alarm. Did their medicine cat really think it was that serious?

Mintberry saw Ravenfrost's shocked look and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ravenfrost. It's probably nothing. Come, why don't you help me give this tansy to Snowdapple."

Ravenfrost followed Mintberry through the bramble entrance of the nursery. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light. She saw Snowdapple lying in the corner. Another cough shook the white queen.

Mintberry went over to Snowdapple and put her ear close to the queen's chest. She listened to Snowdapple's breathing for a moment, and Ravenfrost saw her eyes darken. "It's Whitecough," the gray she-cat said quietly.

Ravenfrost's tail drooped. She watched Mintberry check Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Stormkit. "They're all ok," Mintberry said. She paused and then said, "Iceflower, Cinderkit, and Dovekit are ok too. Snowdapple, I'm going to have to move you into my den. We can't risk getting Iceflower or the kits sick."

"But who will take care of my kits," Snowdapple fretted.

Iceflower spoke for the first time. "I can take care of them, Snowdapple. They're almost old enough to be apprentices, they'll be ok."

Snowdapple nodded wearily. She slowly stood up and followed Mintberry towards the medicine cat's den.

Ravenfrost turned to leave, but was stopped by a small cough. She shut her eyes for a moment before turning around. "Who was it?" she asked.

Iceflower looked sadly at her. "It was Cinderkit," she said nudging her kit.

"Iceflower, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take her Mintberry's den. We can't risk anyone else getting sick."

Iceflower gave a tiny nod. "Follow Ravenfrost, Cinderkit."

Cinderkit blinked up at Ravenfrost with huge eyes. "Where are we going?"

Ravenfrost swallowed hard. "We're going to go to Mintberry's den. Maybe she'll let you help her sort through herbs."

"Ok!" Cinderkit chirped. She raced out of the den, his fluffy gray tail whipping out behind him.

"I'll look after him, Iceflower," Ravenfrost said.

The light gray she-cat nodded in acknowledgement before turning towards Snowdapple's kits. "They're certainly going to be a handful," she mewed.

Ravenfrost started down at the kits for a moment, then turned as she heard a cough from outside. "I'd better go see if I can help Mintberry," she said quickly and backed out of the nursery.

She glanced quickly around and saw Mintberry and Pinestar glaring at each other. She ran over to them.

"What's going on?" Ravenfrost asked worriedly.

Mintberry answered her without taking her eyes off of Pinestar. "Pinestar has Whitecough, but he won't take any catnip for it."

Pinestar glared back at the medicine cat. "You don't have much catnip left, Mintberry, and it's too early in new-leaf for any new catnip to be growing. I have lives left; the other cats in this clan only have one. Give them the herbs before me."

Ravenfrost thought for a moment. "Pinestar," she started slowly, "If I'm correct, you only have three lives left. If you lose a life from this, you'll only have two left. And with the way Rockclan is growing, I think you might need as many lives as you can get."

Pinestar ignored her. "I won't take it. That's final."

Mintberry hissed at him but said nothing. "Then at least stay in your den and stay there. We don't need you infecting any other cats."

Ravenfrost quickly tapped Mintberry on her shoulder with her tail to distract her from her anger. "Can I do anything to help?"

Mintberry dragged her gaze away from Pinestar and said, "Yes, go get Sparrowtail and Shrewclaw and take them to my den. They've both been coughing all morning." She stalked away to her den to check on Cinderkit and Snowdapple.

Ravenfrost's gut had given a small twang as she heard Sparrowtail's name. He was getting sick too? She sighed and walked across the clearing to the warriors den. She stuck her head in and called out Sparrowtail and Shrewclaw's names. She backed up as the two toms walked slowly out of the den.

Sparrowtail's tabby pelt was ruffled and un-groomed. He looked like he was on death's door. Ravenfrost stared in horror and quickly went to his side. "Come on Sparrowtail, you need to get to Mintberry's den immediately."

"Fine, fine, calm down," Sparrowtail mumbled. He followed Ravenfrost across the clearing, Shrewclaw following close behind.

Creamfeather raced over to Shrewclaw, a look of panic in her eyes. "You're going to be ok, aren't you?" she asked him.

Shrewclaw seemed surprised by her concern and meowed, "Of course I will. A little cough isn't going to stop me." He touched Creamfeather with his nose gently before continuing to the medicine cat's den. Creamfeather stared after him, the look over worry still etched on her face.

Ravenfrost dropped off Sparrowtail and Shrewclaw at Mintberry's den, then went over and sat down by Creamfeather, who was absentmindedly picking at a mouse. The two she cats sat silently for a while. Ravenfrost found herself once again thinking of Sparrowtail, and she flicked her tail in irritation.

"They'll be ok, won't they?" Creamfeather asked suddenly.

"I'm sure they will," Ravenfrost replied, licking her friend's ear. _They have to be._

By the next day all of the cats who had been coughing were diagnosed with Whitecough. By midday all of the cats were declared to have Greencough. Pinestar, Shrewclaw, Sparrowtail, Snowdapple, and Cinderkit were still the only one who had the sickness though. Mintberry's isolation of the sick cats had worked.

Ravenfrost, with nothing else to do, had gone out hunting with Creamfeather, Rainflower, and Honeycloud. The four cats had become close friends. Even though Ravenfrost and Creamfeather had been mentors to Rainflower and Honeycloud, they had been young mentors, and their apprentices got along with them just like they were the same age.

Ravenfrost padded quietly through the forest. She glanced at the sky and sighed. Dark clouds were beginning to gather, and it was bound to rain. Mintberry wasn't going to be pleased with rain; it was hard enough to treat the cats without having cold rain soaking everything.

Creamfeather caught up with her. "You know the gathering is tomorrow night," she said.

Ravenfrost looked at her in surprise. With everything that had been going on she didn't realize how close the gathering was. She wondered who would go.

Rainflower walked up on the other side of Ravenfrost and said, "I wonder how that will go. Pinestar can't go, and neither can Mintberry, she has to look after all the sick cats."

Honeycloud, who was walking on the other side of Creamfeather, meowed, "Blackwing is perfectly capable of leading us at a gathering."

"Yeah, but the other clans will know we're weak," Rainflower argued. Ravenfrost knew she was only thinking of Rockclan.

Creamfeather said calmly, "Well if we don't go it'd be even worse. Then they would really know something's wrong."

"True," Ravenfrost said nodding her head. "Either way, we're going to have to be careful what we say. Don't give away too much."

Honeycloud glanced at the sky and grimaced. "Looks like it will rain soon. We should probably head back."

"Afraid to get wet?" Rainflower teased her friend.

"Actually, I want to know how everyone's doing."

"I guess we should go back then," Ravenfrost said. She turned and headed back towards camp.

As Ravenfrost drew near the camp a cry broke the silence. She jolted forward and ran the rest of the way to the camp, Creamfeather, Rainflower, and Honeycloud hard on her heels. She skidded to a halt once inside the camp. She looked wildly around and shouted at Milkfur, who was the nearest one to her. "What's going on?"

Milkfur turned her sad gaze towards Ravenfrost. "Cinderkit…"

Ravenfrost shook her head in realization as Iceflower's yowl split the air again. "No," she choked. "He wasn't that bad when we left…"

"I know," Milkfur said sadly. "Mintberry said he got worse really fast. She couldn't save him."

"How's Iceflower doing?" Creamfeather asked quietly.

"She's not taking it very well. Although Dovekit still needs her, and I think she's taking Iceflower's mind of it. But-" Another yowl split the air.

Rainflower's eyes clouded in confusion. "That wasn't Iceflower's yowl."

Eaglefrost came stumbling out of the medicine cat's den. He walked over to the she-cats. "Ravenfrost, its Sparrowtail." Eaglefrost eyes glistened as he said his brother's name. "H-he isn't doing well. He's asking for you."

Ravenfrost stared at him for a moment. She mind suddenly went blank, and no words would come to her.

"Quickly," Eaglefrost insisted. Ravenfrost nodded and followed him to Mintberry's den. Sparrowtail lay limp inside.

He slowly opened his eyes as he heard Ravenfrost and Eaglefrost enter the den. He stared at Ravenfrost and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came," he said quietly. "I was worried you wouldn't."

Ravenfrost avoided his gaze. "You'll be fine, Sparrowtail. Mintberry will make sure of it."

Sparrowtail started to purr, but it was stopped by a cough. "You know as well as I do that that's not true." His eyes started to cloud over. "Goodbye, Ravenfrost." He closed his eyes and took another breath. Then he was still.

Ravenfrost stared for a moment and watch as Eaglefrost curled up next to his dead brother. "No," she whispered. A thought suddenly dawned on her. "I couldn't save Cinderkit, but I can still save you!" She whipped around and raced out of the den. She ran past Creamfeather, who stared at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Her friend called to her.

Ravenfrost ran towards the warriors' den. "I have to, uh, sleep. I'm tired."

Creamfeather stared at her in confusion but said nothing else.

Ravenfrost jumped into her nest and closed her eyes. _Come on. Work! _She thought to herself. Sleep finally took hold of her after a minute, and when he opened her eyes her heart began to race. It had worked; she was back in Golden Haven.

Golden Haven had changed again. Instead of the golden fields that had been there the first time, the ground under her paws was snow. Huge trees surrounded her, and although there was snow and ice everywhere, Ravenfrost wasn't cold. She trotted quietly through the snow, glancing around her every once in awhile.

Suddenly up ahead she saw a familiar tabby pelt. She raced through the snow as fast as she could, but suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a black pelt racing next to her. The cat suddenly jumped on her, and Ravenfrost tumbled to a halt.

"You shouldn't be here, Ravenfrost," Nightfur hissed.

"Let me up, Nightfur," Ravenfrost hissed. "I have to stop Sparrowtail before he gets to Starclan."

"I thought you didn't like him," Nightfur said narrowing her eyes at Ravenfrost.

"I-I was wrong mother. I like him. A lot."

Nightfur snorted, "That tom will only get in the way. You have a great destiny, Ravenfrost, but you won't make it if you are distracted by things. And he is a distraction."

"You don't control what I do. Move," Ravenfrost said coldly.

Nightfur stepped aside, but as Ravenfrost raced away she could sense her mother running behind her.

"Don't worry, daughter. I won't interfere anymore," Nightfur said mockingly.

Ravenfrost ran through the snow and skidded to a halt behind Sparrowtail. She tapped him on his shoulder and he whipped around, his eyes widening as he saw her.

"Are you dead too?" he asked her.

Ravenfrost shook her head. "No. And you aren't either. Well, not completely. If you pass through that gate there's no coming back though. You're not in Starclan yet," Ravenfrost explained quickly.

Sparrowtail cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "If I'm not in Starclan then where am I? And how do I know you're really Ravenfrost?"

"Sparrowtail, there's no time to explain, but you have to come with me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because… because I love you, Sparrowtail. I love you, now please come back with me."

Sparrowtail's eyes widened. "Do you really love me?"

Ravenfrost nodded. "I was so stupid and stubborn. I should have listened to my heart before. I'm sorry."

Ravenfrost looked at Nightfur. "Is it possible for him to come back?"

Nightfur sighed and grumbled, "Yes. I can send him back with you if I choose to. But I have no reason to."

Ravenfrost looked Nightfur straight in the eyes. "Do it because I'm your daughter. It's the least you could do, considering you left me when I was only a kit."

Nightfur's glare wavered and she looked away. "I had no choice in leaving you. But I will send him back. Come here, Sparrowtail."

The young tabby walked slowly towards her, and when he stopped in front of her she touched noses with him. He slowly faded away until only Ravenfrost and Nightfur were there. Ravenfrost's mother then touched noses with her, and she began to fade too. Ravenfrost gave her mother a look of gratitude before everything went black.

When Ravenfrost woke up Rainflower was standing over her. "Wake up, Ravenfrost! It's a miracle! Sparrowtail is back from the dead! Come on," she said and raced away."

"Yes, I know he is," Ravenfrost whispered to herself, and she go up and followed Rainflower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day brought glimmers of hope with it. All of the cats who had gotten sick were on the way to full recovery, all except Pinestar. The Frostclan leader had not been seen all day or the night before. Rumors were beginning to go around that he might lose a life soon.

Ravenfrost flicked her ear as a droplet of water landed on it. She walked quietly over to where Sparrowtail was laying outside the medicine cat's den. She sat down beside him and said nothing. After a few moments he slowly began to groom her, and a purr escaped her throat.

When Sparrowtail finished he sighed and said, "I'm disappointed I won't get to go to the Gathering tonight. I was looking forward to it. Who knows what will happen with Rockclan."

Ravenfrost flicked his ear with her tail and purred, "You're lucky to be alive. And I promise to tell you everything if I go."

"I'm sure you will. Blackwing will want as many warriors with him since Pinestar can't go. Too few warriors would seem even more suspicious."

Ravenfrost nodded in agreement as Rainflower trotted up to them. "Morning," she chirped cheerfully.

Sparrowtail looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Rainflower glanced smugly at her two friends and teased, "It's about time you two were together. I was tired of seeing you two moping around."

"I was not moping!" Ravenfrost said indignantly.

"Sure you weren't," Rainflower said continuing to purr.

Rainflower rolled her eyes and looked past her friend. "Looks like Blackwing is picking who'll go to the Gathering. Come on, Rainflower," she said and stood up. She touched nose with Sparrowtail before walking away. Rainflower smirked but said nothing. "Oh be quiet," Ravenfrost said nudging her playfully.

They walked over to where the rest of the clan was gathered around Blackwing and sat down next to Creamfeather.

"Ok," Blackwing started, "The cats who are going to the Gathering tonight are; Milkfur, Eaglefrost, Ravenfrost, Creamfeather, Rainflower, Honeycloud, and Brownstripe. Mintberry, you'll stay here and take care of everyone, and Darkrose," he said looking at his recently made mate, "you're in charge." His mate nodded at him.

Ravenfrost wondered if Darkrose would have kits soon.

Ravenfrost turned back to Blackwing and said, "Can I lead a hunting patrol today?"

Blackwing nodded. "That'd be great, what cats do you want to take?"

Ravenfrost looked around and shrugged; might as well take her friends. "Creamfeather, Rainflower, Honeycloud, and…" she had been about to say Sparrowtail, but he was still too sick to go on a patrol. Her next choice would have been Shrewclaw, but he was sick too. "Um… Eaglefrost," she decided. The tabby warrior was finally ready to leave to camp since his injury.

Blackwing nodded his ok, and Ravenfrost and her friends went out into the forest, leaving Blackwing to finish the patrols.

"So where are we going?" Eaglefrost asked her. He was still limping slightly, so Ravenfrost decided not to go near Rockclan today, just in case.

"Let's go see what Snowclan's up to today," she said.

Creamfeather walked up beside her. "So you and Sparrowtail are mates now?"

Ravenfrost didn't answer for a moment. The word 'mate' was still a little bit scary to her. But she answered confidently, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"It's about time," Creamfeather teased. She grew serious. "Um, Ravenfrost, I have something to tell you though." She paused and then continued. "Well, you see, I-"

"Ravenfrost you should see this," Rainflower suddenly hissed.

Ravenfrost shot Creamfeather an apologetic look and hurried ahead to where the other three were crouching in a bush. She crouched down next to them and looked to where Rainflower was pointing.

Across the river, in Snowclan territory, a group of cats were sitting. She recognized Thistlestar, Thrushtail, Flameheart, and Pineshadow from Snowclan, and Ratstar, Snakefang, and Crowtail from Rockclan.

"So we have reached an agreement?" Ratstar asked Thistlestar. He had a strange smile on his face.

"Thistlestar hesitated and looked at his deputy. Thrushtail nodded. "Yes Ratstar," he said almost too quietly for Ravenfrost to hear.

"Very good, I'll announce it at tonight's Gathering then," Ratstar said. Ravenfrost and her friends crouched closer to the ground as Crowtail sniffed the air and turned to where they were hiding. He started to walk towards them, but Ratstar called him back as he turned to leave. "Come on, Crowtail, we're going back to camp now."

Ravenfrost sighed in relief as Crowtail took one more look at the bushes and then turned and left. She looked back at Thistlestar, whose shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"I hope we made the right decision, Thrushtail," he said slowly.

"It was what's best for the clan, Thistlestar. It's better to join them then go against them," Thrushtail replied.

Ravenfrost looked in alarm at Creamfeather. Join them?

"We should tell Pinestar," Honeycloud whispered from the other side of Eaglefrost.

Ravenfrost nodded in agreement and slowly rose from her crouched position. The Snowclan cats were starting to leave. "It's all clear," she said to her clan mates. The other cats stood up and turned to walk away. Ravenfrost suddenly remembered that Creamfeather had wanted to tell her something. She called her friend back and said, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Creamfeather said nothing. Her friend stared at the ground as they trotted through the tall spruce and birch trees. The small buds on their branches were starting to turn into leaves, and Ravenfrost guessed that the cold weather was almost gone for good. She looked up, and saw that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Creamfeather opened her mouth and meowed, "Well, you see…"

"Go on," Ravenfrost urged.

"Well, Shrewclaw and I have grown closer, and well… I think. I think I'm pregnant."

Ravenfrost halted and stared at her friend for a moment, then started to purr loudly. "That's great Creamfeather! I'm so happy for you!"

Creamfeather relaxed and said happily, "I thought you might be mad at me or something. I don't know why… I was just nervous."

"Have you told Shrewclaw yet? I'm sure he'll want to know as soon as possible," Ravenfrost said.

"No, not yet. I was waiting until after I told you, and for him to start feeling better. But now that I've told you, I'm going to tell him tonight."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Ravenfrost purred.

"I sure hope so," Creamfeather sighed.

Ravenfrost nudged her friend. "Come on, you know he will. He _is_ in love with you after all."

"Yeah, but what if he isn't ready for kits-"

"Creamfeather, stop worrying so much! He'll be happy and you know it," Ravenfrost interrupted. "Now come on, we're being left behind.

They two friends raced through the forest, their paws churning up fallen leaves. Ravenfrost breathed deeply as the cool air whipped in her face; it was refreshing.

She suddenly had a deep sadness pierce her heart. How much longer would she be able to run through the forest this freely? She tried to ignore it, but deep inside she knew that there would be a fight, no matter what cats did to try to stop it.

_Stupid Rockclan, _she thought. _No, it's not _Rockclan's _fault. It's Ratstar's. Most of the cats that joined him just did it out of fear._

She slowed to a walk as they drew near the camp. She gazed at the brambles that encircled it protectively. She watched as the clan kits played with a leaf outside the nursery. Her gaze went around and stopped for a moment on all that cats that were dear to her; Sparrowtail, Shrewclaw, Creamfeather, Rainflower, Honeycloud… and all the other cats of her clan. How many would die before Ratstar's rein came to an end?

She shook her head and watched as Eaglefrost bounded over to Blackwing to tell him what they had seen. She was startled by Milkfur sitting down next to her.

"Did you hear what happened?" Milkfur asked quietly. Ravenfrost shook her head. "Pinestar lost a life from the greencough."

Ravenfrost gasped. "How many lives does he have left?" Pinestar was starting to get a little gray around his whiskers.

"I'm not positive, but I think he only has two left."

Ravenfrost's eyes widened and her gaze went to the den that was Pinestar's den. Blackwing might become leader sooner than he thought. Would he be a good leader? She thought of the calm black tom. She had to trust him. He had done nothing wrong after all.

"So what's Eaglefrost telling Blackwing?" Milkfur asked her.

Ravenfrost glanced at the two other cats and saw Blackwing, to her slight discomfort, head towards High Ledge. "I think you're about to find out," she replied.

Blackwing jumped up on High Ledge and called the clan together. "My dear friends," he began. "I have just learned some very disturbing news. If I am to understand correctly, Thistlestar has made an alliance with Ratstar. I'm afraid our chances of war have grown even more. Warriors, I want you to practice your battle moves, and when we have apprentices, which we will soon, I want them to be trained non-stop in battle training." He paused and looked slowly around at his clan. "And double the patrols. I know we don't have very many cats, but Iceflower and Snowdapple's kits will be apprentices soon enough, and I believe we might have one more in the clan pregnant," he said glancing quickly at Creamfeather. "You're dismissed. Get some rest before the Gathering." He jumped down from High Ledge and slipped into Pinestar's den.

Ravenfrost sighed and looked at Milkfur. Her friend's face had wilted.

"Did you guys really see Ratstar and Thistlestar talking together about joining one another?" Milkfur asked quietly.

Ravenfrost nodded quietly and looked away. She spotted Sparrowtail beaconing with his tail. "I'll talk to you later, Milkfur," she said and walked away.

She trotted over to Sparrowtail and greeted him with a friendly lick. "What's up?"

"I want to go to the meeting now more than ever," he grumbled.

Ravenfrost sighed. "I know you do, but you're still weak from being sick. And I highly doubt the war is going to suddenly go into full swing tonight," she said gently.

"Yeah, I guess," Sparrowtail sighed. "Creamfeather was just over here. She told Shrewclaw she was pregnant with his kits. I'm assuming you already knew though?"

"Yeah she told me this afternoon. We need more kits. And I'm sure they're kits will be amazing."

Sparrowtail nodded. "Do you think we'll ever have kits?" he asked quietly.

Ravenfrost looked away. "Maybe. I guess it depends."

"Depends on what?" Sparrowtail asked slightly annoyed.

Ravenfrost looked back at her mate. "On if Ratstar is still in control. I don't want my kits born into a world consumed by fighting."

"You're right. It looks like they're leaving for the Gathering. You'd better go," Sparrowtail said quietly and looked away.

Ravenfrost narrowed her eyes and got up to leave. What was his problem? She reached Blackwing just as he was giving some last minute instructions.

"If anyone asks why Pinestar isn't there tell them he had some important business to do, and if they ask why Mintberry isn't there tell them she's looking after a couple patients. Don't tell them about anyone being sick, understood?

The cats around him nodded and he set off.

Ravenfrost trailed behind them and thought about what the day had brought. Ratstar really was gaining power. How much longer till he convinced more clans to join him? Would Stormclan join him, or would they join with Frostclan? She supposed she would find out that night.

As she walked along she suddenly caught smell of a familiar cat. She laid her ears back and tried to ignore it.

"Trying to block me out? You know you can't do that."

"Go away," Ravenfrost hissed.

"Go away," the cat mocked her. "I've done nothing to you. Why get so mad at _me_?"

"You took Cinderkit," Ravenfrost growled.

Nightfur rolled her eyes. "_I_ didn't take anyone. You really think I can control that kind of stuff? And remember my dear daughter, that I let you bring your mate back with you," she said, curling up her lip slightly on 'mate'.

Ravenfrost continued on in silence, her mother padding beside her. She stopped suddenly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Nightfur stopped beside her and waited calmly for her to continue.

"Ratstar has Thistlestar on his side now."

Nightfur nodded. "I know."

"Blackwing says war is probably going to break out."

"I know."

"And Starclan isn't going to stop him?"

"No."

Ravenfrost whirled on Nightfur and hissed, "Then please tell me what use any of you are to us! You're just going to sit back and watch as Ratstar destroys us?"

"Ravenfrost," Nightfur started and gazed into the distance for a moment. She slowly met her daughters gaze. "We cannot just control what happens in your lives like you're our play things. That is not our duty. But that doesn't mean we don't still care about you. If it comes to it, Ratstar will take over. But I do not think it will come to that. You living ones are too brave to let that happen. Be strong Ravenfrost, it will be ok."

"How do I stop him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Will we win?"

"I don't know."

Ravenfrost stared at her mother. She let her gaze slide past the black she-cat standing in front of her and chocked back a yowl. She swallowed slowly and closed her eyes. "Are more cats going to die?"

A look of sadness appeared in her mother's eyes for a moment before disappearing. "Yes," Nightfur whispered, and faded away.

Ravenfrost stood staring at the place where her mother had been, then turned and ran through the woods until she had caught up with the others.

"Where were you?" Creamfeather asked as she came up beside her.

"Ravenfrost shook her head. "Just thought I had smelled something."

Creamfeather shrugged her shoulders and walked on ahead a couple tail lengths.

Ravenfrost pushed the lingering 'yes' that still haunted her away. Who would die next?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Gathering clearing was bustling with activity when the FrostClan cats arrived there. Ravenfrost looked around and looked at SnowClan. There had once been a time when she would have gone over to the group of SnowClan she-cats that were gossiping, but no more. Instead, she headed over to a group of cats around the same age as her from StormClan.

She recognized the two sisters Ashwing and Frostflight, and Cedarstripe. The three cats greeted her and Creamfeather warmly. Apparently StormClan had decided FrostClan was their friend and not SnowClan. While RockClan was chatting with SnowClan, StormClan was ignoring both clans.

"Hi Ravenfrost, hey Creamfeather!" Ashwing chirped. "How are you guys?"

Ravenfrost nodded back at the gray she-cat and meowed, "We're doing pretty well." She paused. "I see you aren't talking to SnowClan or RockClan."

Cedarstripe lashed his tail. "Well it goes without saying as to why we aren't talking to RockClan. As for SnowClan, those traitors are joining Ratstar."

Ravenfrost had already known this, but she was surprised that StormClan had known about it too.

Creamfeather glanced at Ravenfrost. "Well that's too bad. There are some good cats in SnowClan."

Frostflight spoke for the first time and said, "I don't care, they joined Ratstar. That's all I need to know about them."

Creamfeather opened her mouth to argue but Owlstar yowled from where he sat with the other leaders.

"We're starting the Gathering now. Everyone quiet down please."

Ravenfrost and Creamfeather quickly trotted over to where Rainflower, Honeycloud, Milkfur, Eaglefrost, and Brownstripe were sitting. The Clan cats had taken to sitting with their own clan was sitting once the Gathering actually started. Ravenfrost sat down next to Rainflower and glanced over at where RockClan was sitting. She was confused when she saw faces she didn't recognize. She turned her attention back to Owlstar.

"We have two new warriors. Let me welcome Reedshadow and Wheatpelt." Ravenfrost saw the two light brown toms beaming. The brothers were almost identical; it was hard to tell which one was which. "I would just like to add that we're on the watch for any intruders," Owlstar finished with a glare at Ratstar. If Ratstar saw the glare he ignored it well.

Thistlestar stepped forward and introduced Leafpelt as a new warrior, then stepped back.

Blackwing stepped forward and started speaking, but was interrupted by Ratstar.

"Where is Pinestar?"

"He is taking care of some business back at the camp and was unable to come. Now, as I was saying, we have two new warriors; Rainflower and Honeycloud." StormClan meowed happily to the two new warriors, but SnowClan and RockClan were silent.

Ratstar stepped forward. "We have three new warriors; Batwing, Stonetooth, and Sunpool. RockClan also has three new members. I'd like to introduce Hailpelt, Ivytail, and Bristlestripe."

StormClan and FrostClan looked in shock at the three strangers.

Ratstar continued, "I would also like to announce that SnowClan and Rockclan have to decided to join together and help one another with any difficulties the other clan should have."

Ravenfrost stomach began to sink. _This is it. He's too strong…_

Owlstar hissed and stepped forward. "I've had just about enough of you Ratstar," he snarled at the other leader. He then turned to Blackwing. "Let us join together then, make it two against two."

Blackwing paused and looked concerned. He wasn't supposed to make decisions without Pinestar. But Pinestar wasn't here, and Blackwing had to give an answer. He nodded slightly at Owlstar. "Yes."

Ratstar looked slightly annoyed but said, "Your decision changes nothing. SnowClan and RockClan joining together should not be a threat to anyone; we are merely protecting one another."

Owlstar narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure."

Blackwing looked nervous and said, "I think this Gathering is over."

Owlstar glanced at the deputy and nodded.

Ratstar said something to Thistlestar and the SnowClan leader nodded.

"I have one more thing to say," Thistlestar said. "I have decided to allow a few RockClan warriors stay in SnowClan, and some of my cats will stay in RockClan. This way we know what's going on."

Owlstar rolled his eyes. He looked at Blackwing. "Ask Pinestar if he would like to do the same. I wouldn't be opposed to it, if it wasn't too many cats."

Blackwing nodded at and leaped down from the branch he was sitting on. "Come, FrostClan. We're going home."

Ravenfrost stood up and followed her clan mates out of the clearing. Ashwing was suddenly walking beside her.

"Do you think Pinestar will agree to have cats from one another's clan in our camps?"

"I'm sure he will. It seems like a reasonable idea, especially since Ratstar and Thistlestar are doing it," Ravenfrost replied.

Ashwing swished her fluffy gray tail. "Well I hope I get picked. You're a nice cat, Ravenfrost. Maybe we can be friends if I get sent to your camp."

Ravenfrost nodded said, "Yeah of course." Ashwing tail curled up in delight and ran over to the other StormClan cats.

Creamfeather came up beside Ravenfrost. "What was that about?"

"Ashwing was just talking about if Pinestar would let StormClan cats into our camp. Said she'd like to be friends if she was sent over."

"I see," was all Creamfeather said.

"Yeah," Ravenfrost said slowly. "Anyways, how did Shrewclaw take you being pregnant?"

Creamfeather's face suddenly lit up. "He was so happy, Ravenfrost. He said he'd be the best father ever and play with them and everything. I'm so glad he's ok with it."

"What'd I tell you?" Ravenfrost purred in amusement, flicking her friend's ear with her tail.

Creamfeather nodded quietly and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ravenfrost asked.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately," Creamfeather started slowly. Ravenfrost eyes widened and she stared intently at Creamfeather. "It starts off in this golden field," Creamfeather continued, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "But suddenly the golden field turns to rock and snow and the clouds overhead are almost black. There's a huge ocean stretching out in front of me, and suddenly a huge wave comes up and is right over me, about to come down on me, but then two birds fly in front of the wave and the water parts around me. When the wave falls it crashes around me, but doesn't touch me…" Creamfeather finished nervously.

"What kind of birds were they," Ravenfrost asked quietly.

"I don't know. It's just their outlines."

Ravenfrost stared intently at the ground as she walked. What did it mean? Two birds? Did they represent two cats? There were plenty of cats that had names related to birds though. Ravenfrost shook her head. She was certain of one thing; Creamfeather was being taken to Golden Haven for some reason. _Time to have little chat with mother_, Ravenfrost thought.

Creamfeather had been staring at her for the past couple of minutes, and Ravenfrost decide it was time to tell her friend what she knew about Golden Haven.

"Creamfeather, I need to tell you something," Ravenfrost started, and led Creamfeather off into the forest a few paces before stopping, turning around, and finally sitting down facing her friend.

"Does this have something to do with my dream?" Creamfeather guessed.

"The dream and more." Ravenfrost said. She told Creamfeather everything; from the first day she went to Golden Haven and her frequent visits from her mother, to bring Sparrowtail back from the strange place in between Earth and StarClan. Creamfeather's eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to Ravenfrost, and she was quiet for a while before saying anything.

"So let me get this straight. We all think we go to StarClan in our dreams, when we're really going to Golden Haven, you're being visited by your dead mother, and she's basically told you a bunch of cats are going to die," Creamfeather said.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Ravenfrost said dryly.

"Well that's just great isn't it? And has Nightfur told you anything about how we might stop said disastrous ending?"

"Not really. She just told me she thought good would win over in the end."

Creamfeather sighed. "Well that's great…" she repeated miserably.

They both turned as they heard a rustling in the bushes beside them. Honeycloud suddenly appeared and said, "Blackwing was getting worried when he didn't see you guys back at camp. Is everything ok?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Ravenfrost answered. "We'll be there soon."

Honeycloud nodded and disappeared.

"Come on," Ravenfrost said softly to Creamfeather. "We should go."

They walked back to camp in silence; each emerged in her own thoughts.

When they got back to camp most of the cats were already in their nests fast asleep. The only ones left in the clearing were Sparrowtail and Blackwing.

Sparrowtail stood up shakily when he saw them. Blackwing rolled his eyes.

Blackwing looked at Ravenfrost and said, "You're dear mate has been worrying his head off and refused to go get rest until he saw that you were back in camp safely."

"Don't make me sound so pitiful!" Sparrowtail protested.

Ravenfrost purred in amusement and said, "I appreciate you're kind thoughts. Now go sleep."

Sparrowtail glared at her, but a tiny purr escaped when she licked the top of his head.

"Get a den," Creamfeather teased, and Ravenfrost swatted at her. The two friends attacked each other and wrestled for a few minutes before standing up and licking their fur as if nothing had happened.

Ravenfrost suddenly thought of something and asked Blackwing, "How's Pinestar?"

Blackwing hesitated and answered, "He's doing better. I'm still worried about him though. He's not the youngest cat in the world anymore, and that sickness took a toll on him."

Sparrowtail glanced at Ravenfrost with a worried expression on his face but said nothing. But Ravenfrost had gotten his message loud and clear; a weak leader was not what they needed right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ravenfrost! Ravenfrost, you're coming on the patrol, wake up!" Rainflower called from outside the warriors' den.

"Quite your yowling, Rainflower, I coming!" Ravenfrost grumbled from her nest. She uncurled and stretched, making sure not to bump Creamfeather or Darkrose, who were sleeping on either side of her. She tip toed around sleeping cats, and squeezed her way out of the den.

Rainflower, Blackwing, Milkfur, and Eaglefrost were already waiting at the camp entrance for her.

"It's about time!" Blackwing said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Ravenfrost said flicking her tail at him. "Let's get going."

Blackwing took off into the forest, the others following behind closely. The sun had just begun to rise, splashing hues of pink and yellow across the sky.

Milkfur and Eaglefrost's fur bristled in excitement at the thought of spending the next moon in StormClan.

Rainflower glanced over at Milkfur and purred. "You look nervous."

"You would too if you were about to go spend the next moon in a different clan," Milkfur answered.

"I wonder who they're having stay with us," Ravenfrost mused.

Blackwing flicked his tail. "Whoever it is better understand that they are to treat me as their deputy and Pinestar as their leader."

Eaglefrost rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they will, Blackwing."

Blackwing ignored the mocking tone and continued talking. "You know, I'm rethinking this whole idea. I mean, is this really going to help us? And I still feel bad about not asking Pinestar about it yet."

Ravenfrost look sharply at him. "You haven't talked to Pinestar about it?" she said worriedly.

"He's still very sick," Blackwing sighed. "I didn't want to worry him."

"But what if he doesn't agree to have StormClan cats in his clan?" Rainflower asked.

"It might not be _his_ clan for much longer," Eaglefrost mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Milkfur exclaimed.

"Yes, Eaglefrost, what do you mean?" Blackwing growled.

"I just think that Pinestar needs to show his face a little more, that's all. The other clans are going to think we're weak," Eaglefrost meowed.

Blackwing laid his ears back. "I see. Pinestar is very sick, but that is no excuse to say such things of him. He will heal in time…"

"Will he?" Rainflower asked quietly.

"That's enough," Blackwing hissed sharply. "I don't want to hear any more about this subject from any of you."

The group was silent after that. Ravenfrost glanced over at Blackwing once in a while, and he always had the same concerned expression on his face.

Ravenfrost though she scented Nightfur next to her at one point, but when she turned she saw nothing.

Rainflower had been affected by the argument; Ravenfrost could smell her fear scent. The young warrior trotted closely next to Ravenfrost, their fur brushing.

As they drew nearer the river that marked the border between FrostClan and StormClan conversation started up again.

"Now remember," Blackwing began, looking at Milkfur and Eaglefrost, "StormClan will be your home for the next moon, which means those cats will be your clanmates for the next moon, understood?"

The two nodded.

The river gurgled up ahead, and the cats halted when they reached the bank. On the other side of the river the woods grew thicker, but there were no cats.

"They aren't here," Eaglefrost muttered.

Blackwing looked up at the sun. "We're a little early. We'll wait here until they arrive," He said sitting down.

Rainflower walked closer to the bank and stretched out in a spot of sunlight, her gray speckled pelt glowing.

Milkfur and Ravenfrost went and lay down beside her, while Eaglefrost padded over to Blackwing and sat with him.

Milkfur purred and rolled over onto her back, her fluffy white stomach glinting in the sun. "This is the life," she sighed.

Ravenfrost nodded. "Too bad it's ending quickly; I smell StormClan cats," she said, pointing with her tail across the bank.

Blackwing stood up. "Patrol, line up," he said quickly. His cats jumped up and stood in a row along the bank.

Five cats emerged from the bushes. Owlstar was first, followed by StormClan's deputy, Flamestripe. The three warriors that followed them were Cedarstripe, Wheatpelt, and Ashwing. They lined up on their side of the bank, similar to the FrostClan cats.

Owlstar dipped his head. "Greetings, Blackwing."

"Greetings," Blackwing replied politely.

"I'm so glad Pinestar agreed to my proposition," Owlstar continued.

Ravenfrost saw Blackwing flinch at the statement, but he answered in confidence. "He agreed that it was best for our clans," The black tom lied.

Owlstar nodded. "Right then, let's continue. I trust you have your two warriors picked out?"

"Yes. Milkfur, Eaglefrost," he said beckoning to the two cats. They padded forward eagerly.

"I have chosen Wheatpelt and Ashwing," Owlstar said. The two StormClan cats stepped forward, looking as excited as Milkfur and Eaglefrost.

Blackwing glanced at Ravenfrost, who gave a tiny nod. "Pinestar… Pinestar agreed to let this swap go on for one moon, and the cats shall return to their respective clans at the next Gathering."

"That sounds reasonable," Owlstar replied. He flicked his tail, and Flamestripe stepped forward.

"I'll have Milkfur and Eaglefrost go on patrols like all the other cats, but their main objective is to share some of FrostClan's ways, so that we may work together more easily." He tilted his flame colored head and continued. "I think this will benefit both clans."

A cold breeze blew through the forest, ruffling the cats' fur. Ravenfrost glanced at the sky. "Blackwing, I think we should head back, if everything is taken care of. It looks like it's going to rain soon." She mewed to the black tom.

Dark clouds had begun to form overhead, and Blackwing dipped his head in agreement. "Farewell, Owlstar," he said to the StormClan leader, and beckoned to his cats.

"Farewell, Blackwing. Send my prayers to Pinestar." Owlstar called to them, then bounded away into the forest.

Ravenfrost padded briskly next to Ashwing, who was quivering with excitement.

Blackwing picked up the pace as fat raindrops began to fall. Ravenfrost laid her ears back as water began to drip on them from the leaves above her. Beside her, Rainflower fluffed up her thick pelt against the rain.

When the cats trotted into the camp, Ravenfrost took a quick glance around. The two queens, Iceflower and Snowdapple, were crouched at the entrance to the nursery, trying to call their kits inside. Sparrowtail and Mintberry sat together in the medicine cat den, sharing a blackbird. Shrewclaw and Creamfeather were sharing tongues under the shelter under High Ledge. Brownstripe was stalking across the clearing towards Blackwing, probably to complain about his nest being wet. Pinestar was nowhere to be seen.

"Ravenfrost," Blackwing said, as he turned and faced her. "I want you to be in charge of Ashwing while she's here. Show her where everything is, show her how we do things, be her friend," he explained. Ravenfrost nodded and flicked her tail at Ashwing, who trotted to her side.

Blackwing turned to Wheatpelt. "I'll have Shrewclaw be your guide, ok?"

The light brown tom nodded. "When do we get started," Wheatpelt asked.

"Tomorrow," Blackwing said, glaring at the storm clouds. "None of us should be out in this rain, and all the prey will be hiding."

"Now, where is Darkrose?" Blackwing said, looking around for his mate.

"She went to take Pinestar some fresh-kill," Mintberry called from where she sat. Blackwing trotted over to the leader's den and slipped in.

"So, Ashwing," Ravenfrost said turning to the StormClan cat. "Let me show you where-"

Ravenfrost was interrupted by a pained yowl. The FrostClan cats whipped their heads in the direction of the noise, and stood frozen.

Blackwing stumbled out of Pinestar's den, followed by Darkrose, whose eyes were glazed in shock.

Blackwing slowly lifted his head and stared at his clanmates, his eyes clouded with grief. "Pinestar is dead."


End file.
